frozen de coco
by Cristal de Neige
Summary: Elsa y Hans dos huérfanos, Elsa el amor secreto de Hans pero, Elsa un día se va...y lo que empezó con un helado...termina con un frozen...coco, lo que a el le recuerda a Elsa, blanco, como su cabello y piel...OS read it please...AU


**OMG he perdido la noción del tiempo, que día es hoy? No se pero...aquí es ta mi OS espero les guste...**

* * *

><p>Era una noche de 1993 en una calle desierta, se empezaron a escuchar los llantos de un infante, el infante esta en la calle 17, la calle conocida por algunos "la calle del olvido" y por la mayoría como yo como "la calle del nuevo hogar", pues el llanto, fue socorrido por una señorita de en ese entonces unos veinte años, ella tomo al pequeño en brazos,el pequeño hermoso, de unos cuantos días, fue atendido y llevado al interior del edificio llamado "you will big tomorrow" un orfanato, donde los menores, llegan al no encontrar un responsable de su vida por algún trajico motivo, la señorita, cuyo nombre es Anna, se encontraba confundida, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero, era extraño que un bebe tan hermoso fuera abandonado de tal manera, o mas bien, que alguien lo abandonara, en eso lo recibió en una cama, y estuvo al cuidado de el.<p>

* * *

><p>Siete de julio de 2001 un chico, pelirrojo se paseaba en los pasillos, rondando con un par de jeans y una camisa de botones abierta, el chico de ocho años, de preciosos ojos esmeralda, sale en busca de su "mamá", y en su búsqueda da provecho a saludar a sus doce "hermanos" con los cuales compartía un lindo hogar, aunque la mayoría fueran dos, tres, cinco años mayor que el, fue muy difícil adaptarce a todo su "estilo de llevar las cosas".<p>

Al salir de su habitación,listo para desayunar, se encuentra con un comedor vacío, y va a donde su nana Magie

-Buenos días Magie,te ves hermosa esta mañana-el chico siempre era adulador- por casualidad has...visto a mis...hermanos?- le pregunto

-En realidad todos están en la sala principal, creo que...

El no la dejo continuar ya que cúando "Magie" se dio cuenta el niño estaba a unos pasos de ella, "gracias" se escucho cúando estaba unos metros lejos, llegó a la sala principal, y se encontró a sus hermanos en fila sentados, en orden de edad, a el obviamente, le toco el ultimo.

-Hijos-hablo Anna- están aquí porque hoy sera parte de nuestra familia una chica y...

-espera- dijo Larry, el décimo de todos los chicos

-¿dijiste una chica?- preguntaron todos al unisolo, todos menos el pelirrojo, quien tenia una actitud de duda

En eso se escucha el timbre, y la puerta se abre, una chica muy preciosa, de tez pálida, cabello platinado, y dos hermosos zafiros entro por la puerta

-Chicos- dijo Anna les presento a nuestra nuevo miembro...Elsa...dijo Anna tratando de recordar su apellido

-Hola-dijeron todos-dejanos presentarnos-dijo Charles, el décimosegundo- el es Travys,tiene trece años, el es Ronald, tiene doce, el es Jarold, tiene once al igual que el, el es Oliverd, el es Lucas, tiene diez años junto con Samuel, El es Dominic, Fernando,Enrique y yo soy Charles, nosotros cuatro tenemos nueve años y en el borde en que los mencione vamos de mayor a menor, el mayor de todos tiene diez y seis años y bueno tubo q salir pero pronto lo veras el se llama Frederic, y el menor de todos, el es...se tardo un par de segundos

-Me llanos Hans-dijo el pelirrojo-es un gusto Elsa...

-Elsa Alerell- dijo con voz dulce la chica

-bueno, ya conociste a la familia, aquí, no le damos mucha importancia de cual es tu apellido, o de donde vienes sino de quien eres- dijo Hans

-estabien Elsa , creo que debes descanzar, hace un par de días sucedió la trajedia, debes recuperar te

-estabien...Anna

* * *

><p>Veintitrés de julio de 2007, todos estaban felices pues era el cumpleaños numero doce de Elsa y bueno su gran familia había tomado mucho cariño con ella, era increíble como a Anna la pudo tomar como una hermana, y su carácter era un poco infantil aveces para poder hacerlos reír a todos, pero todos sus "hermanos" siempre la apoyaron<p>

Ese día eran las siete de la noche, Elsa ya llevaba la vigésima octaba barra de chocolate, en lo cual Anna la reprendió por comer tanto dulce, Elsa en una extraña expresión se enojo y se fue a su cuarto, la cual se suponía ese día dejaría de compartirla con Hans, entro furiosa a la habitación y aventó la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo

-yo no fui!- grito Hans, pero miro a Elsa llorando en su cama, el se acerco a la cama de ella, ella sintió su presencia

-dejame en paz, si!- grito ella, a lo cual el se sintió triste por ella

-Bueno...que opinas si salimos un rato?- dijo Hans,

-Estoy castigada, y si Anna me ve salir me castigara por todo el mes-dijo llorando a un mas

-yo no dije como saldriamos-dijo con tono picarezco

-Hablas de...- dijo Elsa secándose las lágrimas

-si...a eso me refiero- dijo Hans

La brisa era hermosa, fría , agradable al rostro, entonces Elsa le dijo a Hans

-quieres un helado?

-pero si son las...nueve de la noche dijo asustado debemos regresar si Anna se entera nos va a...

-no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control-dijo ella tomándole la mano y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía

El trataba de ir rápido pero en realidad estaba tan rojo y tan despistado que sus cerebro solo pensaba si era adecuado decirle o no, pero sus pensamientos terminaron al sentir cono caia al suelo, escucho un "oopss" departe de ella ya que ella lo solto antes de que callera ella también al suelo

-Aqui...es-dijo Elsa entrando a una casa color marrón.

Al entrar cerro un poco los ojos ya que había demaciada luz, y luego se acostumbro y vio que era una enorme heladería, bueno, el se puso al porte de ella

-como conoces este lugar?-le pregunto Hans

-una vez cuando era niña visite con mis padres esta heladería, aparte de que vine antes de que ellos...murieran

-y...se ve que aquí venden de todo jajaja

-si...

-Hola Elsa estas...hermosa, cúa to tiempo...

-seis años para ser exacta-seguido de eso rio

-y quien es tu amigo

-El es Hans ... vive con migo y nuestros doce hermanos

-ya veo entonces, vives con Anna

-claro

-y...que quieren ordenar?- dijo el hombre

-un helado de coco por favor-dijeron al unisolo

Hans estaba sorprendido porque Elsa tuviera los mismos gustos que el, al menos uno y el mas débil de Hans, el coco, el se ruborizó al pensar de nuevo si decirle o no

-Elsa- dijo el algo nervioso

-Si-contesto ella

-yo...quería decirte...algo...

-aquí tiene-dijo el hombre de los helados

-gracias- dijo Elsa de forma amable-que. que es lo que me ibas a decir Hans

-ah...si...gracias...por el helado-dijo el descepcionado

Al terminar ellos salieron de aquel lugar y regresaron

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa pd:<strong>

Nueve de septiembre de 2010, recuerdo ese día, un hermoso día en el cual, a mis quince años, todo mi mundo se volcó, Hans había salido por la mañana, no se donde en realidad, pero la casa esta bacía solo se encuentra Anna y sven el perro del novio de Anna, kristoff, todos los chicos ya eran mayores que Hans y yo, aun algunos ya se habían casado, en ese momento yo estaba en la sala principal cuando de repente la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un chico con uniforme blanco, el preguntaba por Anna pues era su amigo, y en eso, escucho la frase "los padres de Elsa no habían muerto,están vivos", yo me levante del sofá y pregunte si era verdad me dijeron que si.

Llegamos a la plaza un par de señores me esperaban, sin duda eran ellos, hubo una platica, me dieron su "testamento" y salimos les dije que me esperaran antes de entrar al vehículo, pues olvidabq mi bolso, y justo cuando empeze a hacer una llamada, veo que cinco coches en visten a dos, uno el cual conocía pero no recordaba, y también veo el de mis "padres" y lo digo así porque llame a urgencias, y quise verificar el estado en que se encontraban esos señores que se hisieron pasar por mis difuntos "padres", y era increíble como me entregaron sus pertenencias en la supuesta "herencia", y lo peor fue, saber que la otra persona por la que me preocupaba era de Hans, el vehículo era de nuestro "hermano" el cual regresaba de crear algunos planes con Hans, y lo peor que casi quedaba en coma, fue un milagro saber que solo se había quebrado el brazo y hecho un maguyon el el lado izquierdo del cuello, pero aun así su salud peligraba.

Era increíble como volví a perder a mis padres, aunque estos no lo hayan sido, y como casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo y hermano.

Al Hans recuperarse, fui a mi habitación y en silencio decidí sacar provecho de la "herencia" que me habían dejado aquellos ancianos, lo bueno fue que llegue rápidamente a aquella mansión , por lo visto era gente burguesa, la que había vivido ahí, el personal que atendía la casa, al pasar las semanas sentí como si estuviera en un castillo y yo fuera la que estaba cargo porque, le daba ordenes a casi todos, al pasar los años, pude conseguir un trabajo, y con suerte a mis estudios realizados en mi antiguo hogar, llegue a ser muy reconocida a nivel de la ciudad, tanto así que fui candidata para ser alcaldesa,y a la vez, gane la candidatura.

* * *

><p>Jueves siete de octubre de 2014, han pasado siete años des que que Hans vio a Elsa por ultima ves, era increíble la melancolía y tristeza de que ella se haya ido así, de repente y, sin avisar, tanto que se quedo con el dolor de no decirle lo que sentía, Elsa a sus veintidós años ya era alcaldeza, una persona reconocida, y el un ingeniero, sin sentido, la extrañaba mucho, tanto que siempre iba a aquella heladería con los años del helado paso a un raspado, del raspado a una paleta y de una paleta a un frozen y en memoria de Elsa lo pedía de coco, el coco le recordaba mucho a ella, ese color blanco, como su piel, como su cabello, ese día iba de camino hacia el mismo almacen, en busca de un frozen.<p>

A Elsa le río curiosidad, como sabria un frozen de donde ella iba cúando pequeña, existiría aquel lugar, entonces, ella salio a aquel almacen, al entrar el lugar estaba muy lleno, cúanta fama había ganado aquel lugar, y entonces después de empujar, llego a la barra, "un frozen de coco" dijeron al mismo tiempo un joven y una señorita, "lo siento jóvenes, pero me temo que deberán compartirlo, al voltear se ambos para ver quien era con quien tocaba compartirlo, ambos se llevaron la misma trata sorpresa.

"Hans" dijo Elsa, y el eso cuando Hans levanto la mirada,ya que estaba sorbiendo aquel soliliquido, alguien empujo a Elsa, y como estaban de frente, esto causo un beso, la gente era tanta que cada vez sus labios se apretaban mas y mas, al final fue un beso casi eterno, y lo mas curioso para ambos era que ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por separarse, ambos ruborizados por tamaño reencuentro decidieron hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en la ausencia de cada quien, y con el tiempo una relación que acabo bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola criaturitas del cielo, bueno aquí estuvo mi OS, bueno he ahí el titulo porq por un frozen se volvieron a encontrar jajaja, bueno espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Dudas y comentarios, en un review please.**

**bueno si llegan a querer mas avisen y se les dará, porq...ya casi en navidad jajaja yay bueno...**

**Me despido babay**

**Pts...Al que le gusta el Helsa pase por mi long-fic pliss babay**


End file.
